


The Snack

by SomePiece



Series: Naughty Valentines [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Katakuri just wants some attention after long day at work. And there's some innocent surprise awaiting him, not aware of his presence yet... Basically, short smut one shot.Written for the Naughty Valentines event I am holding together with @burnthoneymint on tumblr
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Kudos: 62





	The Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "Don’t be afraid. It’s me."
> 
> Requester asked for a specific body build, thus Reader is chubby especially in the lower part of body (thighs and butt).

Katakuri walked on you spread comfortably on your shared bed. You were reading, so absorbed in a book you didn’t realize he entered the room, just shivered as the opened door caused a draft and cold air brushed against your exposed skin. At first he wanted to call you, to finally see your face after the long, long day of work and focus, but his eyes rested on your curves… And all thoughts evaporated out of his mind. It wasn’t the first time he saw your body, of course not, but there was something different and intoxicating in the way it presented itself in the outfit you were currently wearing. Booty shorts, tad too loose but barely covering your cheeks. Sleeveless blouse, rolled a bit up and exposing your lower back and rolls as your tummy got squished under your weight. Fluffy and innocent white socks and especially the one on your left foot, bouncing time after time against your ass as you were waving your bent leg. Tap the top against the mattress. Lift. Bounce the heel against the booty. Drop. Tap against the mattress. And lift again. And bounce again. And the ripple spreading along your booty and thigh.

Katakuri felt his throat and lips becoming dry. 

He just couldn’t help himself. The need for seeing you, the one torturing him all day long had nothing to do with sexual desire -or so he thought- but seeing you so sexy in your comfort, so shamelessly yet innocently exposed, with his favorite curves spread on your shared marital bed… Only a thin shadow of hesitation crossed his mind when he unwrapped his scarf out of the way. For what he wanted to do, for what he craved to do, he needed his lips. Katakuri wanted to taste the promising softness with his own lips. Screw the barrier, you had already seen his bare face countless times.

You shifted in your place as the mattress dipped under Katakuri’s weight but still didn’t pay attention to him, too occupied with the plot. He growled, a bit irritated. He didn’t like being ignored, not by his wife and not when he was so needy. Katakuri dove between your thighs, rubbed cheek against the plump inner part and grabbed your hips with both hands.

As he expected, you jolted in surprise and tried to face the bold intruder who dared to sneak on your from behind. 

“Don’t be afraid,” he cooed as you shot him a startled look over your shoulder. “It’s me.”

“Honey, don’t scare me like that.” You breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you want me to get a heart attack?”

“I knocked.” Well, he told the truth. He didn’t add he hadn’t waited for your answer before coming in. 

“And I was busy, you know? Didn’t hear anything.”

“Want me to stop?” He placed an open mouthed kiss right under the hem of the booty shorts, darting tongue out a bit to steal the sweet, sweet taste of your skin and leaving a wet trail on your thigh. You wiggled and squirmed as it tickled you, but his huge hands were holding you firmly still. 

“Want me to stop?” He repeated and gazed at you, with intensity, love and desire. “If I’m being too forward-”

“No.” You interrupted him. “It’s fine. Go on. If I feel uncomfortable, I’ll tell you.”

He hummed in answer and made you spread your legs more before laying down comfortably between them. Once again, he rubbed against your inner thigh, his fangs leaving an interesting sensation on your delicate skin. Katakuri gave it a testing nibble; gentle but palpable enough for you to gasp.

“Have I hurt you?” He quickly kissed the red mark. You denied, after all the warmth of his lips quickly spread and soothed and discomfort. Calmed down, Katakuri continued his exploration, lazily tasting what you offered, testing the weak spots he knew well and discovering new ones. 

“So soft,” he murmured against your plump flesh, leaving a very gentle and playful bite and earning a soft moan from you. “I love your thighs so much, (Name).”

He peeled your shorts and panties aside and hummed at the sight of your pussy right in front of him. It was glistening with your arousal as his fascination with your thighs didn’t leave you indifferent. Katakuri ran a single digit along your slit, smiling to himself as you blessed his ears with sounds of pleasure. He spread your folds and let your juices coat his finger - but he didn’t enter you, just stroked against your heat and teased you.

“Kata…” You breathed out and wiggled hips to encourage him. “Please…”

Katakuri licked the finger clean and hummed at the sweetness of your arousal. He pulled you closer and soon his mouth reached your core. Your voice trembled as you felt the tip of his big yet supple tongue spreading you open, tasting your overflowing juices. Katakuri hummed against your cunt, enamored with your flavor and arousal. His tongue danced around your clit, brushed along your labia and finally dove deep into your hole, earning a very eager moan from you.

You pushed yourself against his face - and he didn’t mind. More, he pulled you closer, one hand still supporting your hips and kneading your curves, the other joining the ministrations between your legs. As he was exploring and spreading you with his tongue, his fingers focused on your clit. He was gentle yet greedy, each push of tongue was followed by the caress on your sensitive numb. Your legs trembled around his head as you shut them close, the peak of your pleasure coming closer and closer with each slurp and each stroke. Katakuri rasped something out but your cunt muffled his voice.

“Katakuri I-” You tried to warn him but as he heard his name, his big and long tongue shot forward and teased the special spot inside you he was looking for. Your vision drowned in bright whiteness as you came all over your husband’s face.

You were still coming down from your high when Katakuri turned you on your back and rested his chin on your lower abdomen. His face was all red but his eyes - gleaming with love and adoration. You couldn’t help but reach towards him and ruffle his hair. Even if it seemed impossible, he blushed even harder under your gentle touch. 

“Do you want another around?” You cooed once calming down your breath. Your husband didn’t say anything, just peeled your shorts down using nothing but his teeth - and not breaking eye contact even for a second. 


End file.
